Richie Demitrius Palmer
Richie Demitrius Palmer is an RP character portrayed by Protoman on Global Trade Station Plus. His first apperance was in "Looking for Aid". Apperance Richie stands at 6’1", with short, trimmed black hair. He cut his hair after joining The Rebellion, saying it was a sign of his former self. He has a clean face, with black eyes, clean teeth, and narrow lips. He weighs exactly 153 lbs. He wears a long sleeved black shirt with a red polo shirt over it. He also usually wears a Pokémon Ranger hat. He is rather muscular, having plenty of upper body strength for his size. He mainly wears Ranger attire, along with either black pants or his variety of Sweat suits. He has several Pokémon Ranger outfits in his bag, so he frequently wears them, minus the rope. He also always wears a rubber band on his wrist, just for a keepsake. Personality Unlike a natural stealthy person, Richie is more of a direct action person. He is straight forward, sometimes extremely sarcastic, and is rather blunt about most situations. When faced by any opponents, he immediately becomes even more snarky and arrogant if he's winning, even maintaining his improvising attitude when he's losing. Speaking of his skills to improvise, Richie loves to make up brilliant strategies on the fly, even becoming extremely serious in place of sarcastic. He loves his Pokémon dearly, caring for each one as if they were family, since his mother still lives in Johto without him. He treats his friends with the utmost respect, even being kind to them when he first meets them. His enemies, however, get more of a cold shoulder treatment. When backed into a corner, Richie might sometimes do the unthinkable, trying anything to stop his enemies. Equipment & Tools Within Richie's inventory, he carries a cell phone, which is part of his Poke Gear. He also carries a variety of Poke Balls, to give him the ability to determine which of his Pokemon is which. Along with these few items, he carries three potions, one for each Pokemon he currently carries. Biography Before Noverus Richie was born in a time of crisis while he lived in Johto. With Team Rocket prevailing over everyone, he barely knew how to talk. Basically, he didn't know about the world of Pokémon until he was four years old, when his father passed away trying to stop Team Rocket. Throwing the child into a state of rage, Richie pushed himself to learn how to train each of his Pokémon. Once he turned 5, he began to learn more and more about Team Rocket, even learning about their leader, Giovanni. Vowing revenge, Richie grew up with a strong sense of justice, thus leading him to rebel against all people. As he grew older, his hatred for Team Rocket grew, soon leading him to thwart them with his own Pokémon at the age of 10. His mother grew concerned about him, leading Richie to giving his Pokémon to Professor Oak in Kanto. Oak still keeps all of Richie's Pokémon pals to this day. After Team Rocket's defeat, Richie simply stayed at home, helping his mother, still longing for adventure. Arriving in Noverus Once he finally grew up and turned 18, he decided to settle down and not focus on anything pertaining adventures. At least until he moved to Hoenn, where he originally was just a citizen. During the time Hoenn was being taken over, Richie came across a rather friendly Growlithe, whom he befriended and named Spunky. Not too much longer after he got Spunky, he received a Totodile from a grunt in Team Aqua, being told to take down Team Magma before it’s too late. Not too long after he moved into Noverous, he met a young Riolu, in severe danger of being discovered by Team Magma. After saving the poor Pokemon, both Team Magma and Team Aqua began to attack him relentlessly. This continued until a member of The Rebellion saved him from being captured by both groups. Now at the age of 19, Richie has had enough and plans on doing something about it, no matter who it's with or against. Pokemon Richie currently carries three Pokemon and is searching for more to carry with him on his journey. The trio of Pokemon he currently has consist of Spunky, Ryu, and the mysterious Totodile. Spunky the Growlithe Spunky the Growlithe was the first member of Richie's Noverus team. Richie was lucky to receive the Growlithe when it was in the wilderness. The Growlithe's name is really Helios, named by a member of Team Magma a long time ago. When Spunky failed to show any signs of being ferocious, they installed a chip within him, to assure that whenever he hears his true name, he becomes completely vicious, virtually uncontrollable, and extremely disobedient. After Spunky discovered what had happened to him, he decided to run away from Team Magma. Luckily, he ran into Richie, making him feel slightly better. In his first real adventure, Looking for Aid, Spunky was rather excited up until he had to face not only a Houndour, but his old friend, Beowulf, who was also reluctant to attack during this. Spunky is currently in a weakened state for trying to stop Beowulf from harming another Pokemon. Movelist: Bite, Roar, Ember, Flamethrower*, Leer *egg move learned. After used, he becomes totally exhausted from strain on the body. Bold are STAB manuvers. Ryu the Riolu Richie's Riolu, whom he cleverly labeled Ryu, is another experiment of Team Magma's. Also a runaway, much like his partner Spunky, Ryu's experiment and escape were rather different. His experiment consisted of him learning the Shotokan stance he uses in battles against opponents of any kind. This stance has been proven rather useful in battles, allowing him to side-step certain attacks and counter freely. In Looking for Aid Ryu constantly uses this form, thus giving him his name. Movelist: Quick Attack, Foresight, Endure, Counter, Low Kick*, Force Palm**, Bullet Punch* *Egg moves learned **New moves learned Bold sre STAB manuvers. Richie's Totodile Not much is known about Richie's Totodile, except the fact that he was recieved by a member of Team Aqua. It is unknown as to why this Pokemon was gifted to Richie of all people, but there honestly is no need for questioning at the moment. Richie is rather skeptical of using the Totodile, as seen in Looking for Aid. Relationships Daniel Morgan Richie and Daniel just recently met in Looking for Aid, and already they are becoming good friends. Currently, the two of them are partners in The Rebellion, and undergoing a mission that has already gotten Daniel's Pokemon taken from him. Violet Hunter Violet and Richie don't know each other to well at the moment, but Richie feels as if he should protect her to the best of his abilities.